Nerds Make Better Lovers
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: SatoshixRisa Fic Do I need to explain? Joke. Risa reads an interesting article that was sent to her about Nerds being better lovers.


**Nerds Make Better Lovers**

**By Danavalkyrie**

This story is just a leeway from my story Behind the secret Ruins, I'm having a hard time finishing chapter 6, got another idea that is not related to the story when I read an article from glee magazine.

Disclaimer: Nerds Make Better Lovers article is By Cristina Millano a Glee Contributor**. (Just used the article for Satoshi to make a point to Risa ehehe.)**

**Rated M just to safe (",) and a one shot **

* * *

NOTE: Satoshi and Risa already graduated from college and were working full time. Risa is a fashion magazine editor while Satoshi – no need to think – Chief of police.

* * *

Risa just finished her reports, most of her colleagues at work already left for the day, It was Friday and she is waiting for Satoshi to pick her up from work. He invited her for a dinner. Satoshi being the chief of police earns a lot. She was just a bit puzzled since morning when Satoshi called her, Most of the time he is serious and silent but today, he seemed to be very happy. 

The pretty editor then decided to check on the articles sent by some of the magazine contributors. An article caught her attention. She laughed at the article but then decided to read.

_**Nerds Make Better Lovers**_

_It's one of the biggest misconceptions in dating, and it's time to get it out in the open for good. The so-called "cool" men and women out there aren't half as good in the sack as their "nerdier" counterparts. Nerds not only have the brains, but they also have the most powerful possession of all, the love touch._

_These guys and gals have taken the time to do their homework, and they've mastered the geography, chemistry and mathematical formulas of how to make your body scream. Ready to smarten up and become the ultimate seducer?_

'I really have to agree to that' she said to herself. Her boyfriend is a great seducer. Even if he wears glasses, he is so hot. "Hotter when he is not wearing it" she loudly said as she continues reading the article

_Then put away those shades and pick up a pocket protector because you're about to get lesson 101 in love._

Satoshi really is a smart man, even way back high school, he helps me with my studies and whenever I cant understand science and math. She nodded her head in agreement to what she was reading

_**Nerds Take the Time to Research**  
Study yourself: Nix the neediness and get to know yourself inside and out. _

_**Start Inside**__**:  
**Being unhappy with your life is not a good reason to get into a relationship. No matter how "perfect" another person may seem to be, they will never be able to fill the empty holes in your life. The only person that has the power to do that is you. _

Well, I have been unhappy before when Dark did not return my feelings, but then he came along. He was as lonely and unhappy as I am. But then how come even after everything, he is still so perfect. She realized she just sighed out loud again and whispered his name

_**Work Your Way Outside:  
**There's a reason the so-called four-eyed dweebs aced biology and anatomy class. Sex and health experts agree the best way to become better at using your body is by taking the time to learn how it works. Set aside some private time for self-gratification and figure out how your body works and responds to sexual stimulation._

This time she remembered the time before graduation when everyone at school is busy with grades, projects and other school stuff. Out of nowhere, Satoshi would just suddenly pull her from the hallway to the dark parts of the library or one of the empty classrooms after school to ravish and attack her neck, lips, and jaw line just to find out her reactions when he kisses her. And Then…

_**Nerds Have a Much Bigger Hard Drive  
**Not only do nerds take the time to listen to their partners, but they also mentally take notes, remember and are able to retrieve the information at the most opportune moments. The best way to make your partner feel sexy, sensual, wanted and larger than life is to listen to him or her. Because most of the world rarely gives you its devoted attention, imagine how special you'll feel when one individual does._

She would close her eyes and take deep short breaths whenever Satoshi's large hands would slowly torture her body, making her breath hitch whenever he would touch parts of her that sends shivers in her spine. She would look at him and will see that he was just staring at her reactions as his hands and lips moved all over her body.

_**Nerds are Passionate about Learning**__  
Nerds tend to be encyclopedias of information. They ask the who, what, why and where about everything and anything. It's both fascinating and exhilarating to be around passionate individuals. Take the time to study and learn new things because knowledge is just plain sexy. _

_A hot body might get you in the door, but eventually, what meets the eye will fade. It's important to add depth and substance to your personality. The hottest, most intense relationships are the ones with people you can really talk to, laugh with and learn from every day_

She remembered how her conversations with him turned out. Eventually in time, she became wiser and more attuned to everything around her because of his influence. To be honest, she even matured because of him. Even a lot of her former classmates in high school reunion were shocked that she can now speak her mind about politics, religion, and world events. She can even start a debate with Takeshi regarding some cases making Satoshi proud of her. Riku and Daisuke would even joke that Risa might have sucked Satoshi's brain whenever the couple would kiss making her smart too.

_**Nerds are Smart about Finding Love  
**__Make the Odds Fall in Your Favor:  
It is true that you may get lucky at any moment, but the best way to stop it from occurring is to wait for it to happen. _

_Increase your chances of getting and finding what you want by going to the right places. While you won't always end up in the winners' circle, you will at least give yourself a fair shot. _

_These days, technology has made it easier than ever to find like-minded singles. Millions of people have met their life partners by using dating sites. _

_Don't like computers? Get involved in something you like. Join a sports league, sign up for a wine-tasting class, volunteer, say yes to invitations from friends. Just get yourself out there. Yes, you may feel like a big nerd at first, but that is exactly the point!_

_**Nerd Tip**__  
Don't look for a hot, fun, no-strings-attached date in the library. Be smart about what you want and then determine the best place to get it. If you want more casual fun, go to a bar or nightclub. _

_**Nerds Study and Are Not Afraid to Ask Questions  
**__If you want to be successful in both your long-term and short-term romantic relationships, then learn how to study your partner. _

_Pay attention to how they like to be kissed. What makes them blush, what makes their eyes widen with excitement, what types of movies do they enjoy? Use these details to determine what types of things turn them on. _

Now she's really going down with a fever. She remembered the times they made love. How Satoshi sexily smiled at her whenever his lips and tongue would trace her body to her core, earning him moans that makes him more satisfied with his 'job' on her, how his hands would cup her breast and how he would gently move inside her until the his pace would quicken whenever he could feel the warmth inside her flooded him. Everything he does to her made her want him more and more, she remembered how she would shout his name in ecstasy every time her release, seems he knew what makes her squirm and weak in his arms. Every time they make she could see him smile with satisfaction. He would always ask her how she feels; if he is hurting her whenever he would thrust deeper and faster into her. He is so caring and always thoughtful about her. It made her smile and warm at the same time as she muses over their moments of passion.

_Once you've made it inside the bedroom, don't be afraid to ask questions. Ask them if they like it slow, fast, hard, soft, on top, bottom, left, right or in the middle. If they are shy about questions, then be subtle about it. For example, after you've kissed them in a certain place, pay attention to how they react. Then in a sensual or playful whisper, ask them if they enjoyed it. Make sure to teach them what you like and don't like. Remember, you will never ace the test if you don't ask questions and learn the right answers._

Risa was blushing so hard, she felt like she would come up with a fever any minute now, reading the article made her remember what Satoshi had been doing to her since they became a couple way back their high school days. She had been so engrossed that she didn't hear any movements or something. Satoshi was right behind her as she read the article.

"That's a nice article" a voice made her turn around. Satoshi suppressed his smile and urge to laugh at her; her face, neck and ears were so red_. 'Like a criminal caught in the act'_ he thought.

"Um. Hi." Risa shyly spoke

"Hi" he finally smiled

"So you seemed to be so engrossed that you didn't even realized I was here"

"Sorry, it's just that this article was _"so"_ interesting, I think I'll approve this for the next issue" she emphasized the word as she put down the paper to grab her bag and walked towards her boyfriend.

* * *

They have dinner at a high-class restaurant and merrily talked about silly stuffs about work and Takeshi who is now a news reporter. Then the conversation went on to Riku's 2nd pregnancy, Daisuke being a museum curator, And of 8-year-old Daichi having earned the top spot in science and math national competition. They were silent as they walked out of the restaurant. Risa was so intent in admiring the star filled nigh sky that she didn't realized that Satoshi was staring at her. 

"What?" She smiled.

"I was just wondering." He stopped to look at the sky as well then continued "We've been talking about Daisuke and his family lately"

"Is there something wrong with that?" It was her turn to look at him.

"I was just a bit envious." His statement made her frown, she was wondering what he's talking about

"Why are you envious, Satoshi?" She asked. He looked back at her and gently smiled.

"You're really weird today." She pointed in a-matter-of-factly way when she saw his smile grew wider.

"You see, I was just wondering how wonderful it would be to have our own family" He held her hand, smile still on his face. She blushed and smiled.

"Are you asking me to **marry** you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He chuckled ask he reached for the diamond ring in his pocket, Risa pulled his navy blue necktie and tiptoed to meet his lips. She kissed him very gently at first and when she felt his arms circled her tiny waist to pull her into a tight hug, the two deepened their kiss.

"I'll take your kiss as a Yes" he whispered in her lips and felt her smile.

He slid the ring into her ring finger and added, "You know, the article that you've been reading is really nice. "To tell you the truth everything about it is true; I think it reminds you of our…" He whispered to her ear. This time she really blushed.

"So you were there all along!" she playfully pinched Satoshi in the arm.

"Of course, I could even see your blush, hear your sighs and your whispers."

"Thank you for reminding me, I forgot to look at the name of the contributor, I like the article"

"It was me" he seriously added.

"What!"

"I said I was the one who write it; it's even based on my experience" he grinned as his lips turned up in a very seductive way.

Risa blushed, seeing Satoshi's seductive grin is really sexy and it makes her feel feverish again. She then formulated her revenge, she'll turn the tables and this time using his own article against him; she'll be the one to ask the questions, to make her hands roam and to make sure she'll enjoy making him breathless like he always did when they make love. _'Surely, I'll make sure that tonight, I'll be the one on top!'_

* * *

AN: I hope you like it even if it is rushed. Thanks to all readers who drop by this fic. I'm still not good in making M fics but will try my best making future M fics better. 


End file.
